


La gelosia di Sasuke

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage, M/M, PWP, jelosy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto è Hokage, ma questo non lo salva dalla gelosia di Sasuke.





	La gelosia di Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul prompt del 10° P0rnfest!:  
> NARUTO Naruto/Sasuke Sasuke è geloso perché diverse persone sono  
> gentili/ci provano/si rapportano con Naruto,  
> ma il ragazzo trova il modo di farlo stare tranquillo.

La gelosia di Sasuke  
“Quando pensi di convincerlo a smettere?” domandò Naruto, appoggiando la testa sulla mano, le dita gli nascondevano i segni sulla guancia.  
Sasuke, appoggiato con la schiena alla parete con le braccia incrociate, schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
“Mai” ribatté.  
Naruto roteò gli occhi e sospirò, il falco appollaiato sulla sua testa lo becchettava facendo versi di disapprovazione.  
“Te l’ho mai detto che sei esasperante quando sei geloso?” domandò.  
Le zampette del volatile gli raspavano la testa, scombinandogli i corti capelli biondi.  
“Tu lo sei di più quando flirti ai vari tagli del nastro o ricevimenti importanti” ribatté Sasuke. Avanzò di un paio di passi e porse il braccio, il falco spiccò il volo e atterrò sul polso del proprietario.  
“Sei peggio di mia moglie” si lamentò Naruto.  
Sasuke osservò il proprio falso pulirsi le penne con il becco.  
“Hinata è troppo gentile con te, maledetto idiota” disse. Raggiunse la finestra, passando di fianco alla scrivania su cui erano ammonticchiate delle carte. Aprì la finestra e guardò il falco volare fuori.  
“Sicuro che oggi Shikamaru sia fuori?” domandò.  
Naruto chiuse l’occhio sinistro e ci passò di sopra due dita.  
“Per tutto il giorno. Altrimenti non mi avrebbe lasciato tutto questo tempo per chiacchierare” ammise.  
Sasuke tornò indietro e guardò in faccia Naruto, piegandosi in avanti.  
“Dovresti utilizzare questo tempo per darmi la prossima missione. O vedere troppo la tua faccia potrebbe farmi venire di prenderti a pugni” disse secco.  
< Quando fa così è insopportabile > pensò Naruto.  
< Strano, pensavo fossero i momenti che ami di più > ribatté mentalmente la volpe a nove code.  
< Kurama, tu non puoi essere sempre dalla sua parte > si lamentò Naruto.  
Sasuke si tolse la casacca con un unico movimento e la mise sulla spalliera della sedia, mettendosi di fronte alla scrivania dell’altro.  
“Non puoi sempre fare tutte le missioni da solo” ribatté Naruto. Spostò all’indietro la sedia e con un gesto fulmineo si alzò.  
“Sono in grado di cavarmela” rispose Sasuke e si passò una mano tra i capelli mori che gli coprivano metà del viso.  
“Lo so, ma avevo promesso che ti sarei stato accanto” borbottò Naruto, scuotendo il capo.  
“Hai davvero molto da fare come Hokage. Sono un uomo adulto e porto sempre a termine quello che mi chiedi” ribatté Sasuke.  
Naruto sospirò pesantemente e si tolse la casacca che indossava, lasciandola ricadere sulla sedia alle sue spalle.  
“Sì, ma vorrei starti più accanto. Già, solitario come sei, ti vedono raramente anche a casa” ribatté.  
“Nemmeno tu sei molto presente con la tua famiglia” ribatté Sasuke.  
Naruto si mordicchiò un labbro e si allontanò dalla scrivania, raggiungendo Sasuke.  
“Non ne sei contento? Pensavo mi volessi lontano dalle persone di cui puoi essere geloso” disse seccato.  
Sasuke si voltò, trovandoselo davanti.  
“Non sono geloso dei tuoi figli. Non mi piacciono tutti quelli che ti vogliono sedurre per la tua carica di potere” rispose.  
Naruto sorrise e gli avvolse le spalle con un braccio, traendolo a sé.  
“Non c’è niente che potrei fare per calmarti?” gli domandò all’orecchio.  
Sasuke sbuffò e gli appoggiò il mento sulla spalla.  
“Una cosa per farmi stare tranquillo ci sarebbe” mormorò roco.  
“Suppongo non si tratti di offrirti una buona bottiglia di sakè” disse Naruto ironico, mentre Sasuke iniziava a spogliarlo.  
“Ci sono cose più dolci, baka” ribatté Sasuke. Naruto lo aiutò a spogliarlo, fino a rimanere in boxer.  
“Sasuke, perché hai sposato Sakura?” domandò Uzumaki.  
Sasuke, intento a togliersi gli stivali, tossì un paio di volte.  
“Ho capito, me ne vado” disse secco.  
Naruto fece apparire una copia che lo immobilizzò.  
“Non così in fretta” disse Naruto, mentre la copia iniziava a spogliare Sasuke.  
“Tu perché hai sposato Hinata?”  
“Perché è dolce, mi ha permesso di avere una famiglia. Ho assistito al pancione quando aspettava entrambi i nostri figli…”. Iniziò a spiegare Naruto.  
Sasuke strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e diede un paio di gomitate alla copia.  
“Potrei cambiare idea sulla gelosia in quel senso” borbottò.  
“Scusa” disse la copia, lo abbracciò e lo cullò contro di sé, facendolo ondeggiare.  
Sasuke sospirò.  
“Anche mia figlia è un prezioso regalo e tutto sommato Sakura si è fatta una donna più dolce”. La prima parte la disse dolcemente, mentre pronunciando la seconda le sue gote si erano tinte di rosa.  
Naruto sorrise.  
“Io voglio proteggerle, per questo sono felice di compiere quelle missioni. E voglio dimostrarmi capace” proseguì a spiegare Sasuke. La copia di Naruto finì di spogliarlo, lasciando a sua volta anche lui in boxer.  
Naruto la fece scomparire e appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Sasuke, lo spinse facendolo sedere a terra.  
“Hinata lo sa che amo entrambi. Mi considera quasi una divinità che può fare ciò che vuole. Sakura non penso sia dello stesso avviso” disse.  
Sasuke si stese per terra e gli afferrò il braccio, lo strattonò facendolo cadere al suo fianco con un leggero tonfo.  
“Una parte di lei penso lo sappia che noi due siamo legati” disse.  
< Io la luna, tu il sole > pensò.  
“Ci massacrerebbe ugualmente e si lamenterebbe perché non l’abbiamo invitata”. Scherzò Naruto.  
Sasuke abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Il mio corpo continua a muoversi da solo anche per proteggere te, idiota” mormorò.  
Naruto gli accarezzò la schiena, passandogli la mano delicatamente sulla pelle.  
“Che fai?” domandò Sasuke.  
“Iruka-sensei mi ha insegnato che accarezzando la schiena di qualcuno, lo si calma e rilassa”  
“Con me si ottiene l’effetto contrario” ribatté Sasuke.  
“Scusa” mormorò Naruto. Gli afferrò il mento con la mano fasciata da bende candide e si sporse, avvicinando le proprie labbra a quelle dell’Uchiha. I loro fiati si confusero, mentre i loro visi si avvicinavano.  
Naruto gli avvolse il collo con l’altro braccio, Sasuke chiuse gli occhi e Uzumaki lo baciò.  
Sasuke socchiuse le labbra, lasciando che l’altro gli accarezzasse la lingua con la propria. Continuarono a baciarsi, ripetutamente, approfondendo, arrossandosi le labbra e mischiando le loro salive.  
Naruto si staccò, si diede la spinta e si mise a cavalcioni sopra l’altro, accarezzandogli con una mano il fianco e portandosi l’altra alla bocca. Si mise l’indice in bocca e lo succhiò, ricoprendolo di saliva.  
Sasuke lo guardò sopra di sé, socchiuse gli occhi e gli accarezzò delicatamente una guancia.  
“Sai, non penso che mio fratello intendesse questo quando parlava di trattarmi come se fossi tuo fratello” disse.  
“No, ma voglio davvero ‘occuparmi’ di te” ribatté Naruto. Gli abbassò i boxer e lo penetrò delicatamente con l’indice, Sasuke si mosse lasciando che il dito entrasse a fondo e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere.  
Naruto entrò pian piano anche con il secondo dito, Sasuke chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, lasciandosi sfuggire una serie di gemiti.  
Naruto mosse sempre più velocemente le dita e guardò l’altro, sorrise a sua volta e uscì le dita.  
< Per tutta la vita ho voluto essere Hokage e ora che lo sono, ho capito che l’altro mio sogno era averti per sempre con me > pensò.  
Si abbassò i propri boxer, sentiva il proprio membro pulsare e un calore all’altezza dell’inguine. Penetrò Sasuke ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù dentro di lui.  
Sasuke ansimò rumorosamente, Naruto gettò indietro la testa ed entrò sempre più a fondo, Sasuke gli venne incontro con il bacino e Naruto iniziò a muoversi su e giù.  
< Io dico, ma se non vogliono altro che fare sesso tra loro, perché se le sono fatte queste diamine di famiglie? > si domandò Kurama, nella testa di Naruto.  
Quest’ultimo socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e brillavano di riflessi blu. Accelerò il ritmo, ansimando, i gemiti dell’altro si fecero sempre più forti. Il sudore scivolava sui loro corpi.  
La luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra illuminava i vestiti abbandonati per terra.  
“O-ora… sei più… calmo?” farfugliò Naruto.  
Sasuke gli afferrò i fianchi, conficcandogli le unghie fino a graffiarglieli e gli andò incontro con colpi più secchi.  
“Resterò… mhn… mnhaa… sempre ge-geloso” biascicò con voce rauca.  
Naruto lo baciò, continuando a prenderlo. I muscoli di Sasuke si rilassarono e quest’ultimo venne.  
Naruto aumentò ancora il ritmo, fino a venire a sua volta e scivolò fuori dall’altro, stendendoglisi accanto.  
“E io sarò felice di calmarti ogni volta” bisbigliò. Sasuke lo raggiunse con una manata alla spalla.


End file.
